


Milestones

by justflyingthroughlife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, daddy!jackson, daddy!stiles, hey look jackson's not an asshole, married!stackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittemore's "firsts", regarding Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

**I.** The first time Jackson Whittemore sees Stiles Stilinski is his first day of school _ever._ He's sitting at a table by himself and a small boy approaches cautiously. He asks, softly and shyly, if he can sit in the empty chair beside Jackson. Jackson graciously allows it, but only because he thinks the boy is the most beautiful person he's ever seen. He decides then that he wants to marry him (not now though- when he's _much_ older, like ten or maybe eleven).

 **II.** The first time Jackson changes his mind about Stiles is half an hour later. The other boy has apparently overcome his shyness and is now babbling to anyone who would listen about the Power Rangers and how they're no match for the Justice League- _especially_ Batman. If that's not enough, Stiles forgot his crayons at home and the teacher is making Jackson share his. He decides that he likes Danny better. _He_ remembers his crayons, _an_ _d_ he's from Hawaii (which is super cool). And the next day, Jackson decides to ignore the hurt look Stiles sends him when he sits with Danny, leaving the younger boy by himself.

 **III.** The first time Jackson feels sad for Stiles is on March 7, 2004. Their teacher starts class that day by explaining why Stiles will be absent for the next week and why they should all try their hardest to be nice to him when he gets back. Jackson finds out from his father, who is managing Claudia Stilinski's will, that Stiles was with his mother when she passed away. Jackson's biological parents are dead, have been since the day before he was born, so he didn't know them at all. But he can't imagine what it would be like to watch one of his adopted parents die. It makes his chest hurt just thinking about it. He goes to Danny's house to get his mind off of it.

 **IV.** The first time Jackson _wants_ Stiles to talk, to fill up the silence with his previously unbearable blabbering, is on March 14, 2004. It's Stiles' first day back to school since his mother died and he hasn't said a single word. Not even Scott can get a peep out of him. He just stares straight ahead, face pale and drawn with pursed lips and slightly glassy eyes. Halfway through the school day, he gets sent to the guidance counselor's office and doesn't come back. Jackson finds out later that when they started asking Stiles questions, he began to hyperventilate and his dad had to pick him up.

 **V.** The first time Jackson really respects Stiles is that night at the school, when the other boy punches him right in the face. Of course, he's beyond angry. He's furious. He's _livid._ But he has to give credit where it's due; no one has ever stood up to him like that. Sure, Danny doesn't take any of his shit and will gladly tell him when he's being a jackass, but he's never gotten physical. Stiles got physical. And to be honest, he kind of liked it. Not that he'll ever admit it.

 **VI.** The first time Jackson worries about Stiles is when he's in London. Unbeknownst to the rest of Scott's pack, Lydia has been emailing him regularly, keeping him up to date on the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills. So he knows about the Alpha Pack, the Nemeton, the sacrifices, etc. Now Lydia is telling him that Stiles is losing it. Well, so are Scott and Allison- all three have darkness in their hearts from the sacrifices- but apparently Stiles is the worst. Jackson contemplates going back, and almost buys a plane ticket, but ultimately decides against it.

 **VII.** The first time Jackson sees Stiles since the Kanima is after the Nogitsune has been defeated. He doesn't say a word as he slips through the bedroom window, just embraces Stiles and holds him close, breathing in his sweet and spicy scent. Stiles inhales a big gulp of air, as if he hasn't been able to breathe for a long time. Then come the tears. Jackson doesn't care that his shirt is being soaked through with tears and snot. He just holds Stiles through the night.

 **VIII.** The first time Jackson acknowledges his feelings for Stiles is the next morning. He wakes up in Stiles' tiny bed, with the taller boy half on top of him, his face on Jackson's chest. His leg is asleep and his shirt is sticky with a combination of tears, snot, sweat, and drool, but he's never been more comfortable. As Stiles shifts, he makes a small sound and clenches Jackson's shirt in a weak fist, and Jackson thinks he's already fallen.

 **IX.** The first time Jackson witnesses one of Stiles' nightmares, he's been sleeping in Stiles' room for two weeks because Stiles insisted that he helped him sleep peacefully. Apparently, it's not a foolproof solution, because Jackson wakes up to Stiles whimpering and thrashing slightly. Without stopping to think, he gathers the sleeping boy in his arms, cradling him close to his chest and whispering comforting nonsense. Stiles wakes up, confused and frightened, but Jackson shushes him. Stiles cries softly for a few minutes before apparently exhausting himself and curling into Jackson's embrace. The blond lays them down face-to-face and waits for Stiles to fall asleep before doing so himself.

 **X.** The first time Jackson kisses Stiles is early one Sunday morning, about a month after his return from London. Stiles is surprised, but reciprocates eagerly, smiling into the kiss. It's not hurried or rough. It's sweet, slow, and gentle. When they break apart, Stiles smiles shyly at Jackson, who grins back. They spend most of the morning in Stiles' bed, enjoying being close to each other.

 **XI.** The first time Jackson meets Sheriff Stilinski is two days after he kissed Stiles. He's very polite, explaining that while he did have a restraining order against Stiles, their relationship has changed and that he just wants to make his boyfriend happy. The Sheriff stares at him for a few moments before grunting slightly, smiling, and asking him what baseball team he roots for. Jackson takes it as approval.

 **XII.** The first time Jackson takes Stiles on a date, they go to the movies. He hardly remembers the plot of the romantic comedy they saw. He's too busy peeking at Stiles from the corner of his eye, taking in the way he laughs, the way his eyebrows scrunch together at the conflict scenes. He's beautiful.

 **XIII.** The first time Jackson calls Stiles his boyfriend is when he's catching up with Danny. The word "boyfriend" slips out before he can really think about it. Danny raises his eyebrows, slightly surprised, but he seems to approve.

 **XIV.** The first time Jackson gets "the talk", it's from Lydia. It surprises him, because he was sure that Scott would get to him first. All Lydia says is that if he does to Stiles what he did to her, she'd stick his dick in a blender and turn it on. He doesn't have a way to respond to the threat, so he just keeps his mouth shut and nods.

 **XV.** The first time Jackson tells Stiles he loves him, it's quiet. The other boy almost doesn't catch it, but when Jackson repeats himself, slightly embarrassed, Stiles looks like he could burst with happiness. He repeats it to Jackson and their study date turns into an impromptu makeout session.

 **XVI.** The first time Jackson has sex with Stiles, the other boy is unexpectedly quiet. The only sounds coming from him are soft mewls and whimpers, and when Jackson looks down, Stiles is crying. When Jackson freaks out, however, Stiles has to spend almost ten minutes reassuring his boyfriend that he didn't hurt him.

 **XVII.** The first time Jackson proposes to Stiles, they're back where it started- Stiles' bed. Jackson mentions offhandedly while he's running his fingers through Stiles' hair that he'd like to marry him someday. Stiles' reply is agreement, and a question- when? When Jackson responds that he'd like it to be as soon as possible, Stiles smirks and says that they're basically engaged now. Jackson officially proposes a week later, with a ring and everything, at Stiles' eighteenth birthday party.

 **XVIII.** The first time Jackson slow dances with Stiles is at their wedding reception. They've both changed their last names to Stilinski-Whittemore and everything is perfect. Well, almost perfect. It would have been perfect if they'd learned how to slow dance before the wedding, but they could care less as they sway awkwardly side-to-side on the dance floor.

 **XIX.** The first time Jackson cries from happiness is the day their daughter is born. It had been a long, hard, and expensive process to find a surrogate and try to get her pregnant. They'd almost given up. But finally, Tracy got pregnant and _finally,_ after nine long months, Claudia Josephine Stilinski-Whittemore is brought into the world.

 **XX.** The first time Jackson tells CJ about how he and Stiles met, she's five years old and getting ready for bed. She'd demanded a bedtime story that she'd never heard before, which is hard because Jackson and Stiles must have told her every story ever written by now. By the time he gets to his daughter's birth, his daughter is asleep and his husband is waiting at the door. Stiles smiles softly and Jackson grins back before getting up, kissing him softly, and leading him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote at 3:30am. Literally no planning went into this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
